Up the Long Ladder
'' |image= |series= |production=40272-144 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Melinda M. Snodgrass |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708838 |guests=Diana Muldaur as Dr. Katherine Pulaski, Barrie Ingham as Danilo Odell, Jon De Vries as Wilson/Victor Granger, Rosalyn Landor as Brenna Odell, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien |previous_production=Samaritan Snare |next_production=Manhunt |episode=TNG S02E18 |airdate=28 august 1991 |previous_release=Samaritan Snare |next_release=(TNG) Manhunt (Overall) Star Trek V The Final Frontier |story_date(s)=Stardate 42823.2 (2365) |previous_story=Samaritan Snare |next_story=Manhunt }} =Summary= The Enterprise receives an automated distress call from satellites orbiting a human colony on the planet Bringloid V, which is in danger from solar flares from its star. The colony turns out to have been founded by the crew of the SS Mariposa, a freighter launched from Earth several hundred years earlier. The "Bringloidi" colony, now led by an Irishman named Danilo O'Dell, are followers of an early 22nd century philosopher who advocated returning to a pre-industrial agrarian lifestyle, and when taken aboard the Enterprise, must quickly adapt to the 24th century technology. When the transfer of the colonists is complete, O'Dell informs Picard of another colony, also planted by the Mariposa. The Enterprise proceeds to the second colony - which has named itself "Mariposa" after their ship - half a light year away. The colony's Prime Minister, Walter Granger, is happy to see the Enterprise and welcomes them to visit, so Commander Riker beams down with Lieutenant Worf and Chief Medical Officer Doctor Pulaski. The Mariposa colony is strikingly different from the Bringloidi colony, as the Mariposa colonists have kept their advanced technology, and appear refined and cultured in contrast to the Bringloidi's relatively primitive existence. The away team quickly ascertains, however, that all of the inhabitants are clones. Granger reveals that their ship crashed while landing, and only five survivors were left to start the colony. As this was insufficient to establish a stable gene pool, and the survivors were all scientists, they turned exclusively to cloning instead, and consequently no longer have any desire for biological reproduction. For almost three centuries, every Mariposan has been a clone derived from one of the five original colonists, and now the colony is in danger of dying out because of replicative fading: each subsequent generation introduces additional minor flaws in the genetic code, which within only a few more generations will make further clones nonviable. The Mariposans ask the Enterprise crew for samples of their DNA to create new clones. Riker refuses, as he values his uniqueness, and Picard advises the Mariposans that the rest of the crew is likely to feel the same, so the Mariposans decide to kidnap Riker and Pulaski to steal their DNA instead. Upon discovering this, the away team beams directly to the colony's cloning labs, where they are repulsed to find copies of themselves being grown, which Riker destroys. Granger is furious, and appeals to Picard, but Pulaski argues that a new batch of clones will only delay the inevitable. Instead, she advises that they use the Bringloidi as breeding stock to create a viable gene pool. Initially, each colony's leader treats the other society with disdain, but eventually agree to merge their colonies and disparate cultures. =Errors and Explanations= Changed Premesis # Worf being able to order real alcohol from the replicator here, while Data has to go to Guinan's private supplies in Relics, as real alcohol can't be replicated on that occassion. Picard probably ordered the chage as a result of what happened in this episode. Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # If the Bringloidi have a primitive agrarian culture complete with spinning wheels and domesticated animals, they would appear not to be able to send a distress call to Earth. (IMDB) This is the way of life by choice. As their ancestors launched from Earth in 2123, together with the technologically versed Mariposan colonists, it stands to reason that they would at least have had or borrowed a distress beacon for the event of an emergency. Revealing mistakes # When transporting several Bringloidi and their animals and livestock from the planet surface, they appear on the transporter pad on the Enterprise standing atop a layer of hay. This is clearly a goof, in that when crew members transport up from the surface of a planet, they do not bring with them dirt, grass or the like that they were standing on during the transporter process. The loose hay could have been brought up in the Bringlodi's clothing. =Sources= Category:The Next Generation Category:Episodes